1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foam organizer bag, namely, a golf bag, and more particularly to a foam organizer bag providing an improved golf club receptacle structure for storing a plurality of golf clubs therein which are separated from one another to prevent the golf clubs from clashing against each other. This suppresses noise and, more importantly, protects the golf clubs, particularly graphite shaft clubs.
2. Background Discussion
A conventional golf bag, as shown in FIG. 1 provides a predetermined number of partition walls 30 arranged at the upper portion of a body 10 in a criss-crossing configuration for form a plurality of receptacle 20, each of which receives a few golf clubs, as on desires. But this golf club receptacle structure has difficulties in managing the golf bag. In general, the golf bag has ten golf clubs, or more, which are properly classified in each of receptacles 20, for example, thirteen clubs in a woman's case and fourteen clubs in a man's case. During carrying of the golf bag, the clapping between the grouped golf clubs stored therein causes noise and also damages them at the lower portion rather than at the upper portion. Furthermore, when the golf bag is mistakenly dropped and turned over, the golf club grip is cracked or otherwise damaged.
The present invention is devised to resolve these problems, and its main objective is to provide a foam organizer bag with an improved golf club receptacle structure for removing the cause of the noise by the clashes between grouped golf clubs stored therein as well as for assuring the reliable protection and maintenance of the golf clubs, particularly golf clubs with graphite shafts.